


[Podfic] You're Behind My Eyelids (When I'm All Alone)

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Genderqueer Character, Intersex Character, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, VERY Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just wanted a touch-up. How did he end up in bed with this gorgeous person?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You're Behind My Eyelids (When I'm All Alone)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're Behind My Eyelids (When I'm All Alone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183636) by [AshesandGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost). 



Cover Art provided by my most ardent love, Reena Jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BTeen%20Wolf%5D%20You%27re%20Behind%20My%20Eyelids.mp3) | **Size:** 6 MB | **Duration:** 00:06:10
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BTeen%20Wolf%5D%20You%27re%20Behind%20My%20Eyelids%20%28When%20I%27m%20All%20Alone%29.m4b) | **Size:** 3 MB | **Duration:** 00:06:10

## Reader's Notes

Ashesandghost wrote this story about representation and tattoos and feelings that simply _begged_ to be recorded. Happy Valentine's Day!


  
---|---


End file.
